


Entitled Much?

by shesleaving



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesleaving/pseuds/shesleaving
Summary: "Has anyone else noticed that Caustic is in an unusually good mood lately?" Mirage asked while sparing a glance across the room.The legends surrounding the table peered at the lonely figure and frowned in unison. Even though Caustic seemed to be in a bad mood, he had seemed almost pleasant for the past week. Or about as pleasant as one can get in terms of his qualities.__Or in other words, Mirage gets taught a lesson
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Fuse | Walter Fitzroy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Entitled Much?

**Author's Note:**

> writing two characters that don’t just speak standard american english was so fucking hard so if i messed up on how they speak than i’m sorry because i’m a loser and only speak english 
> 
> and if anyone seems out of character, also my mistake because i wrote how i interpreted their characters as. I think caustic is the only “out of character” person here because he is written as more carefree but for specific reasons.

"Has anyone else noticed that Caustic is in an unusually good mood lately?" Mirage asked while sparing a glance across the room. 

The legends surrounding the table peered at the lonely figure and frowned in unison. Even though Caustic seemed to be in a bad mood, he had seemed almost pleasant for the past week. Or about as pleasant as one can get in terms of his qualities. 

"Maybe it has something to do with a certain someone joining the Games," said Bangalore with a slight tilt of mouth. 

The legends at the table all looked at each other, and a wave of understanding washed over them. Coincidentally, it had been a week since Fuse had joined the Games as well, the theory aligning perfectly with Caustic's sudden good mood. 

"I did see them leaving Elliotts bar together the first night that he was here. It was during his small welcoming party," Wraith mentioned offhandedly. Everyone turned to look at her. She wasn't usually one for gossip. 

Wraith turned to look at the group of perplexed faces and gave a one-shoulder shrug. "I'm just more observant than most of you."

"Hey, that's not-"Mirage started but paused mid-sentence as he looked over at the door. His mouth stayed open as the words suddenly began to die. Upon noticing the sudden lack of speech, the legends surrounding the table turned and stared in shock as one Walter Fitzroy made his way to sit across from Caustic. They all watched with piqued curiosity as Caustic didn't so much as glance up from his tablet. Across the room, nothing could be made out of what Fuse was saying, but it soon became apparent that he was talking Caustic's ear off. 

And he didn't seem to mind one bit. 

They all watched in awe as Fuse's hand began to idly grab at Caustic's arm with no reaction from the other man. 

"Well, I'll be damned," whistled Bangalore. 

"You don't think they're..." Mirage made a funny gesture with his hands, and everyone rolled their eyes. 

"Oh, grow up, Elliot; it's not like you've never had sex before," said Loba with an idle wave of her hand. 

Mirage gave a hysteric laugh and grabbed his hair with his hands.

"Yea, but this is Caustic we're talking about!" He almost shouted. Upon hearing his name, the man looked up and over at the legends. His stare was impassive as he was no doubt assessing the frightened looks on their faces. 

Everyone held their breath as they waited for him to turn his attention back to the man sitting in front of him. No one made any sudden movements, as if afraid anything would set the scientist off. Having had enough of the staring contest going on, Fuse grabbed Caustic's chin and turned it to face him again. The legends' faces morphed from one of fear to one of absolute shock. None of them had ever in their whole career of playing in this blood sport watch anyone manhandle him in such a way. 

And get away with it. 

Seemingly satisfied with having the attention back on him, Fuse continued with what he was saying as his hand made its way back to Caustic's arm. 

"That man is absolutely whipped!" Mirage gasped quietly. The others nodded in unison. Never in their time spent together had they seen anyone get that close to him and have him be ok with it, save for Wattson, who could barely be counted. 

Everyone looked around at each other with differing looks of shock on their faces. 

“ _De quoi sommes nous en train de parler_ , what are we talking about?” Asked Wattson cheerily as she took a seat next to Wraith, oblivious to what happened mere seconds ago. 

"Fuse and Caustic are fu-" 

"Mirage, quiet!" said Wraith as she batted her arm at him in an attempt to get him to stop talking. 

"I'm only speaking the truth!" he exclaimed as he flailed in an attempt to move out of Wraith's assault. 

Wattson glanced over at the two sitting across the room and shrugged. "I should have guessed, with ze way that Fuse would flirt with him last game," she shrugged with an easy smile. 

Everyone at the table looked at her dumbfounded. 

"When was this going to come up?" inquired Loba with a glint of humor in her eyes. 

Wattson looked around the table as her smile began to fade into a look of perplexity. 

" _Mon erreur_ , I thought everyone knew?" she said while looking around at everyone's faces. Bangalore sighed and took a swig of her beer. 

"Wattson, how in hell would we know that?"

Watson's face flushed as she stuttered her answer, "I-I guess it would make sense since I was ze only person to realize I was on their team for Fuse's first match." 

"You were on their te-"started Loba as Fuse and Caustic got up. Bangalore shot her a pointed look to stop talking as they walked past the table. Both men gave a glance as they passed and gave varying degrees of greetings. Caustic merely nodded his head and opened the door while waiting for Fuse to pass. Fuse looked at the table and gave a grin.

"Morning mates!" he said cheerily with an enthusiastic wave. Everyone gave varying degrees of waves, some more enthusiastic than others. Caustic rolled his eyes as he said something to Fuse that was unintelligible. Fuse leaned in to hear and barked a laugh as he finally made his way through the door. It shut with a final bang as everyone turned back to look at each other.

"What the hell kind of alternate universe is this?" Mirage said while putting his hands back on the sides of his head. "Wraith, please tell me if this happening in your other little alternate realities or whatever."

Wraith rolled her eyes at his careless description of the void and sighed. "I don't really know; it's not like I'm some sort of fortune-teller," she replied while shooting Mirage a lethal look.

"I, for one, think this is wonderful," Loba declared as she grabbed Bangalore's hand. "It's nice to finally see someone who has not been at peace find it in someone so unlike themselves." Bangalore shot her a smile as she clenched Loba's hand. "I would think you, Elliot, would be one of the only people to understand what that feels like," she said while giving him a pointed look.

Mirage stammered as his face went red. "Well, sure, I get it, but don't you all think it's strange that Caustic of all people is like, in love or something!" 

"Nothing strange about it."

Everyone whipped around and gaped as Fuse stood in the doorway with his hands crossed over his chest. 

"Obviously, you haven't been here long enough to know what you're talking about," Mirage piped up to break the silence that had built up while waving dismissively. Fuse rolled his eyes and dropped his hands in favor of hooking them in his pockets. 

"Well, you lot must be a bunch of drongos if you ain't able to see that even a dag as cold and aloof as him deserves to have any sort of human interaction. No matter who with," Fuse said with a downturn of his lips. Everyone looked at him, stunned. There was no way someone as carefree and reckless as Fuse had put them to shame. 

"Well, I, for one, think that what you do have is beautiful," Loba said while batting her eyelashes. Typical she didn't want to be on bad terms with anyone, especially the new legends. 

Fuse looked over at her and gave her a bright smile. "Right on ya then," he said while taking a quick glance at her and Bangalore's linked fingers. 

"Wait, hang on a second," Mirage said hastily while waving his hands. Fuse gave him an impassive look, one that was almost a scary impression of a face the legends had seen Caustic make one too many times. They must be hanging out more than they thought. 

"You can't say something like that and not even know me! What, do you think I'm homophobic or something?" he exclaimed with a scandalized look on his face. Fuse gave him a once-over and frowned some more. 

"Ya sure are acting like an entitled prick if I ever saw one," Fuse shot back. Mirage looked at him stunned, mouth agape. 

"That isn't fair!" he shouted back while leaping from the table. No one made a move to defend him, not wanting to get in the way of someone who seemed so unstable. 

Fuse straightened in the doorway and stared at Mirage until he sat back down with a thump.

"Prove me wrong, mate, and we can hash it out over some cold ones." Fuse turned on his heels and pushed his way out of the shared space. 

Everyone turned to look at Mirage, who had begun to go red in the face; from embarrassment, they couldn't tell. 

"That little b-" 

"He's right, you know," said Wattson quietly. The group turned to look at her with astonishment. Mirage whipped his head to look at her, no doubt popping his neck. 

"He's _right_?!" he asked incredulously. "How in God's name is that man right! He doesn't even know me! I'm dating B-"

"Don't finish that sentence," advised Wraith with a stern look. "Don't use your relationship with them to try to prove your point. It makes you look like an asshole." Everyone gave a solemn nod at her words.

Mirage looked at her with a face of frustration and turned to Wattson. "How is he _right_?" he demanded with an angry sigh. 

"You never got the chance to truly know Caustic. It would be impossible to make any kind of assumption about him if you never succeeded in getting close to him," she stated with sympathy.

"But he doesn't want anyone to get close to him!" Mirage exploded, "that's my whole fucking _point_!" He put his head in his hands and blew out angrily.

"Obviously, Fuse has proven that what you just said is impossible," she pointed out with a small smile. 

Mirage shook his head in his hands and looked up with a grim look on his face. He knew he couldn't win this; it was four against one. And he was notoriously horrible at arguing. 

"I'm going to my room," he stated angrily while getting up and stomping out the door. "To someone who loves me!" he added as the door slammed shut. 

The remaining legends looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

"Never thought I'd see someone put that man in his place so fast," Bangalore said while shaking her head with a smile. 

"I have," Wraith said while staring at the door. "It's even better when he cries."

__

"Darl?"

Caustic rolled his eyes at the name but looked up from the notes strewn across his desk despite himself. 

"I thought I told you no names?" he sighed while pushing his glasses on his head. So far, spending time with Walter has proven to be… different, to say the least. Never in his life would he have thought he would allow any sort of companionship outside of anything academic. Walter continued to prove him wrong.

"Awe come on, I'm just trying to find the one that'll suit ya," Wally replied with a grin. 

"Did you want to tell me something, or did you want to pester me?" Caustic asked while making his way over to the couch that Wally was currently making himself conformable on. He sat down next to him and waited for him to continue his, no doubt, spiel. 

"I was just looking to ask a question," Wally said while idly grabbing at Caustic's hand. This had become somewhat of a habit of his as of late. Caustic didn't seem to mind. 

"Do tell," he replied with mock sarcasm.

"It bother ya that your lot don't like ya?" Wally asked while looking at their hands. This was the first time Caustic had seen him look anything other than smug, or at different times, lecherous. He thought about it for a moment before answering, "It never has; they are just my colleagues. I see no point in letting their opinions get to me," he replied. He felt the answer was appropriate. Wally nodded and sighed to himself. 

"I thought you of all people would not care what anyone has to say about you?" Caustic asked while bumping their hands. 

Wally looked up and sighed again, this time more loudly. 

"I don't." He looked back at their hands and idly rubbed his thumb across the other man's larger hand. "Just rubs me the wrong way they think about ya is all. Bunch of entitled dills and their bloody privilege," he said with frustration. 

Caustic raised his eyebrows. He had never thought of his fellow legends as privileged, but in fairness, he never thought of them at all. 

"Ah, don't mind my ear-bashing, just wanted to let ya know," Wally said, breaking Caustic from his thoughts. "Don't think they're takin' to me too well either, eh?" he said with a slight huff of amusement. He leaned back further on the couch and propped his legs in Caustic's lap. 

Caustic looked at him and contemplated what to say to the man. He didn't need comfort; that wasn't his way of dealing with things. He had learned from previous encounters that he does, however, respond to compliments. 

"I do not care what my fellow colleagues think of me," Caustic started as he gained Wally's attention, "but I think I will have to make a few acceptions in the near future if this," he gestured lazily between them, "is to continue."

Wally sat up and gave him the brightest grin he had ever seen a human possess. 

_Maybe caring a little does relay positive results_ , thought Caustic as Wally made his way to his lap. 

__

"Bub!" Wally suddenly exclaimed around the cigarette in his mouth.

Caustic looked up from his book and wrinkled his nose. Smoking was a trait he often looked down on, but he had made some exceptions to Wally's awful habit. 

"Bub?" Caustic repeated, with a look of annoyance on his face. Walter turned to look at him as he sat up straighter in the bed. 

"Means, babe," he replied with a smirk. 

Caustic pushed his slipping glasses back up his nose.

"Absolutely not."

**Author's Note:**

> writing in Australian slang is so difficult and for what. also i am AWARE that wattson was not canonically on their team for fuse's first game, for the sake of this story i am blind to that trailer and pretending i saw her and not bloodhound, even though they were an absolute comedian with no words


End file.
